The evolution of mobile electronic devices has, in large part, progressed as a result of the development of increasing processing capabilities in increasing smaller microprocessor form factors. These microprocessors are capable of executing complex applications at rapid speeds. Such applications include for example, web browsing, video recording and playback, video games, and the like.
However, microprocessors having these remarkable processing capabilities, also have requirements to support their operation. One important requirement is supporting the power needs of the microprocessor. While these small form factor microprocessors provide for mobility as a result of their size, the power requirements of the microprocessors tend to limit mobility due to relatively high power consumption. In this regard, mobility is often achieved through the use of a battery as a power source for the microprocessor. Batteries have a finite battery life or battery charge life, and as such, the utilization of this finite resource can be managed to increasingly support long term device mobility.
Users demand that the battery life of an electronic device be within a particular range of time (e.g., twenty-four hours), and user experience is generally improved as battery life is increased. However, users also demand that mobile electronic devices perform increasingly complex functionality that require microprocessors that consume increasing amounts of power. Thus, the management of these competing forces to provide both long battery life while supporting complex functionality is needed to achieve an improved user experience.